till_the_end_of_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Fallmaw
Fallmaw is a small city on the delta of the Serpent River, which cuts down the western side of the main continent of Valan. The city is poor and without development, but sits near a potentially very profitable deposit of clay and silt, ideal for growing crops. The city is not very well known, with the exception of its eccentric and disliked nobleman, The Earl. The Earl seems to care very little for the people of the town and only came to rule the town through a suspicious set of circumstances, including what many people consider was a covered up assassination. Three major landmarks dot the town. # A monument to the old Earl sits near the waterfront, with its head having been removed by the new earl. # A temple to the god Lathander sits in the small slumlike residential area of the town. # The Earl's palatial home is on the outskirsts of town, and stands out like a sore thumb in comparison to the rest of the town. 4d6 Amount of d50 Town Inhabitants : 14 (1) Traveler d986 First Name : Darkspur d264 Surname : Chardloc d479 Personality : Sagely and Wise d8 The traveler is... : A refugee. d10 The traveler is seeking... : Steady work. (2) Cook d986 First Name : Espardo d264 Surname : Trieli d479 Personality : Artistic and Bratty d6 The cook is looking for... : Someone with whom to share some wine. (3) Fisherfolk d986 First Name : Dammina d264 Surname : Locea d479 Personality : Frank and Jaded d10 The fisherman fishes in... : A protected bay. d6 The fisherman typically fishes from... : An embankment, sandbar, or levee. d8 The fisherman uses... : A rod and reel with a baited hook. d6 The fisherman prefers to fish... : Alone, while whistling or humming. d8 The fisherman is seeking... : To tell the tale of the one that got away. d8 Tattoo: The fisherman has... : An anchor tattoo. d10 Distinguishing feature: The fisherman has... : A long, hooked nose. (4) Shopkeeper d986 First Name : Ethel d264 Surname : Samac d479 Personality : Stutters and Intimidating d4 The shopkeeper is... : Nervously looking about. d4 The shopkeeper seeks someone to... : Purchase faulty goods. (5) Farmfolk d986 First Name : Menelwen d264 Surname : Acarbri d479 Personality : Charmer and Judgmental d8 The peasant is... : A young maid. d8 The peasant seeks someone to... : Help locate a missing beast. d6 The peasant's primary crops and market fare include... : (d8) Fruits: lemons (6) Fisherfolk d986 First Name : Kierna d264 Surname : Forestdown d479 Personality : Paranoid and Good Gambler d10 The fisherman fishes in... : A protected bay. d6 The fisherman typically fishes from... : A boat owned by someone else. d8 The fisherman uses... : Nets. d6 The fisherman prefers to fish... : Alone, in silence. d8 The fisherman is seeking... : A new apprentice. d8 Tattoo: The fisherman has... : A whale tattoo. d10 Distinguishing feature: The fisherman has... : A trimmed black beard. (7) Priest d986 First Name : Vacone d264 Surname : Ordlee d479 Personality : Scarred Face and Know-it-all d6 The priest is... : A healer. d4 The priest is looking for... : New converts. d4 The priest carries... : A pocketbook of sacred texts. (8) Traveler d986 First Name : Kiara d264 Surname : Haro d479 Personality : Debonair and Know-it-all d8 The traveler is... : A treasure hunter. d10 The traveler is seeking... : Drinking companions. (9) Knight d543 Male First Name : Sed d264 Surname : Fusewatcher d479 Personality : Melancholy and Studious d20 The knight’s house’s colors are... : Violet. d8 The knight’s house's symbol is... : (d4) A piece of armor: gauntlet d6 The knight has sworn to a noble lord or lady to... : Defend that person’s lands. d8 Above all else, the knight values... : Romantic conquest. d4 The knight is armored in... : Studded leather armor. d6 The knight’s armor is... : Obviously repaired, but serviceable. d12 The knight is wielding... : A longsword and a shield. d6 The knight’s mount is... : A swift garron. d12 The knight is... : Ruggedly handsome. d12 On the knight’s face is... : A pair of piercing eyes. d10 The knight carries... : A token from a sweetheart. (10) Bard d986 First Name : Frada d264 Surname : Thunderkiller d479 Personality : Solitary and Immodest d20 The bard is... : A rowdy jester. d20 Always prepared to make a melody or rhythm, the bard carries his/her... : Shawm. d10 The bard’s musical instrument is... : The product of a master craftsman. d12 If things get rough, the bard has... : A finely-crafted shortsword. d12 The bard also carries... : A bundle of old books. d12 The bard is wearing... : (d10) A wide-brimmed hat with a large exotic feather: peacock d12 The bard has... : Impeccable manners. d12 The bard is looking for... : New styles of poetry. d10 The bard is always a big hit among... : Members of the nobility. d12 The bard tells a tale of a recent visit to... : A legendary tomb. (11) Shopkeeper d986 First Name : Hecton d264 Surname : Graypunch d479 Personality : Refined and Rude d4 The shopkeeper is... : Eager to help. d4 The shopkeeper seeks someone to... : Listen to some whining. (12) Barkeep/Barmaid d986 First Name : Lilyanna d264 Surname : Docald d479 Personality : Talkative and Opinionated d8 The server greets you with... : A look of exasperation. d6 The server is looking for... : An excuse to kick you out. d4 The server carries... : A filthy rag. (13) Fisherfolk d986 First Name : Brucie d264 Surname : Pineswift d479 Personality : Picks nose and Easygoing d10 The fisherman fishes in... : A natural harbor. d6 The fisherman typically fishes from... : A sandy or rocky beach. d8 The fisherman uses... : Baited lines and baited traps. d6 The fisherman prefers to fish... : With an experienced fisherman. d8 The fisherman is seeking... : Assistance repairing a boat, net, or some other fishing gear. d8 Tattoo: The fisherman has... : A whale tattoo. d10 Distinguishing feature: The fisherman has... : An open shirt and a very hairy chest. (14) Noble d986 First Name : Frela d264 Surname : Aldnehere d479 Personality : Malicious and Irritable d6 The noble is... : A young lord. d6 The noble seeks someone to... : Secure a marriage. d6 The noble carries... : A compromising love letter. d100 Lineage. This noble is... : Descended from an ancient noble house famous for exploring the high seas and returning with riches. d20 Race. This noble is… : Tiefling d20 Position. This noble is... : The youngest son or daughter of many, unlikely to inherit d50 Secrets and motivation. This noble is... : (d4) Charged with keeping and protecting an important prisoner who comes from: another foef d100 Outward appearance and presentation. This noble... : Swears excessively d50 Quirks and interests. This noble… : (d10) Collects: insect carapaces Category:Cities Category:Places